Love Out Of An Accident
by XxSweet MitsukaixX
Summary: A short Valentine's Day fic. One shot. TysonKai


Hi there!! Just a little Valentine's day one-shot dedicated to my friend **Elizabeth**...and it's a TyKa...something I haven't even attempted before...but..._-shrugs-_ All in the Valentine's Day spirit!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Love Out Of An Accident

"TYSON! Focus!" Kai yelled, agitation clearly visible on his face as he watched Tyson snap out of his shock and steady his launcher, which had previously gone slack.

Tyson grinned at Kai from the other side of the dish, "One would think that such a short person wouldn't be so grumpy, or loud!"

Kai only growled, mentally cursing his heritage, as over the last two years after the tournament with BEGA, Kai had somehow stayed the same height, whereas Tyson, Max, Rei and even Kenny had managed to hit a growth spurt, leaving Kai several inches shorter than most of them; something he had come to hate with a passion, but cope with none-the-less.

"Just focus!" Kai snapped, his crimson eyes blazing in annoyance.

Tyson just grinned, eyes roaming hungrily over the other teen's slim body, covered over by baggy black cargos and a crimson red sleeveless muscle top, scarf gone, revealing a long, pale neck that would be perfect for…

"TYSON!" Kai hissed, managing to snap the other teen out of his perverted thoughts, who only shook his head and frowned at the crimson-eyed teen.

"What?"

Kai looked on the verge of launching his blade AT Tyson, as opposed to the dish, but merely took in a deep breath and counted to ten, willing his anger away, "Just focus, and launch your blade."

"Oh! Is that what we're meant to be doing?" Tyson exclaimed, readying his launcher, "Why didn't you say so?"

Kai growled and mumbled something incoherent underneath his breath, most likely a vicious insult, "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Kai launcher his faithful Dranzer cleanly in to the dish and glanced up at Tyson, eyes widening in the half a second he had to duck, as Dragoon came flying his way. Reflexes kicking in sharply, Kai whipped his head to the left, trying to avoid the way-ward beyblade, however, the tip of the blade caught him just above his eye, before he swayed unsteadily and blacked out.

Tyson watched in shock as his beyblade flew through the air, striking Kai heavily, causing the petite teen to fall unceremoniously to the ground. It took all but half a second before Tyson was kneeling next to Kai, dabbing at the wound gently, concern and guilt marring his features.

"Kai?" whispering softly, Tyson brushed now bloodied bangs out of Kai's face, "I'm so sorry…oh crap! Why today? Out of all days, today?! Today was meant to be the day I told you my feelings…and then this happens!" Tyson growled, gently scooping Kai's light frame into his arms before heading inside quickly, placing Kai's body on the sofa, "It was meant to be simple, quick and easy: "Kai…I like you, and I've liked you ever since the day I met you. At first I thought that my feelings towards you were jealousy, and I became your rival, but still your friend, but then that day you battled Brooklyn and nearly died, I realised that what I felt for you was…Kai, I love you…will you be my valentines and my boyfriend?" Tyson shook his head, "I can't say that now…he probably hates me."

A soft hand on his cheek surprised him, and he stared down in shock as crimson eyes gazed blearily up at him, a longing and desire sparkling within their depths.

"Did you…did you mean all of that?" Kai questioned, searching Tyson's face intently, blinking away the blood pooling down the side of his face.

"You…you heard that…all of it?" Tyson grasped the hand delicately.

Kai nodded his head, wincing at the sharp pain lancing up and down the right side of his face, "Did you mean it?"

Tyson smiled softly, raising a hand and dabbing at the blood tenderly with the cuff of his jacket, before leaning forwards, his face mere centimetres from Kai's, "Every word of it…so…what do you say…yes…or no?"

Tyson was startled when Kai roughly pulled him forwards, their lips meshing together beautifully for a few seconds until Kai winced and pulled away, hand flying up to the large gash above his eye. Tyson frowned in concern before running off to fetch the first aid kit, retuning a few minutes later and quickly and efficiently tending to the wound. After applying butterfly strips, Tyson sat back, and smiled apologetically in Kai's direction.

"I'm sorry…this wasn't how I was meant to tell you…I was supposed to seduce you over a romantic dinner and then drag your sexy ass to the bedroom," Tyson grinned as Kai blushed bright red, and crawled onto his lap, tucking his head under Tyson's chin.

"At least you actually told me, purposely or not…you still told me," Kai whispered, eyes drifting shut, "Happy Valentine's Day…"

Tyson smiled tenderly at the teen curled up in his arms, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kai…"

* * *

Hmmmm...well...what did you think of it...a bit on the short side...and a bit strange...but hey!! It's my first attempt. So please review and tell me what you thought about it.

Happy Valentine's Day!

Take care!


End file.
